Birthdays
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have their birthday, that they will never forget.
1. Dudley's birthday!

Guess what today is? It's Dudley Puppy birthday! He couldn't really think of what he wanted for his birthday. He had everything he wanted. He had wife, Kitty. He would start a family with her soon too. So, let's go see what he's up to.

It's around 5:00 in the afternoon. Dudley got to go home, since it was birthday. Kitty wanted to give him something he would never forget. She made him a great dinner.

"Thanks, Kitty!" He said kissing his wife.

"It is your birthday." Kitty putting the dishes away.

"Yep! I love my birthday."

"When you're done with dinner, come into the bathroom."

"Ok?"

Kitty went into their room. She shut the door. She got undressed, and went into bathroom. She turned on the water, and waited for Dudley. When Dudley was done, he opened their bedroom door. He saw the bathroom light on.

He walked in and saw Kitty, without any clothes on. Kitty walked up to him, and began to kiss him. Kitty took his shirt, and they both got in the shower. Kitty began to rubbed between Dudley's legs. He moaned as Kitty did this. Kitty broke the kiss, and went down. She moved her head back and forth.

"Just like that, baby." Dudley moaned.

Dudley placed his hands, on the back of Kitty's head. Kitty took his 'part' all the way in her mouth. That made Dudley very, very happy. He moaned louder. Kitty sucked on it too, and that made Dudley gasped. Dudley turned the water hotter.

"Hmmm! Kitty, I am loving this so much!"

"I knew you would." Kitty said with a smile.

She cup her hands. Water filled her hands. She poured it on Dudley's 'friend'. Then she went back to moving her head up and down. Dudley's head flew back. Then Kitty saw his tail wagging. She worked at it for about 1 and 30 mintues. Dudley was breathing hard, as Kitty came back up. Kitty turned off the water, and they got out.

"Did you like that?" Kitty said pressing her body next to his.

"I love that! I'll never forget this birthday.

"Well it's not over yet."

"Do I get more?"

Kitty smiled at him. They got on the bed. Dudley laid on his back. Kitty was on top of him, kissing him. Dudley's hands found a way to her 'chest'. He rubbed them and pressed on them. That made Kitty purr. Then she sat up, and held Dudley's part. She went down, and place her hands on his chest. Dudley held her hips. Kitty moaned as she went all the way down.

"Oh yea, Kitty. Let me see what you got."

Kitty began to go faster. They both moaned as they were making love. Kitty went like for about 1 hour. Dudley felt like he was close, and Kitty could he was getting close too. Dudley couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and grabbed Kitty. He was still inside of her. Kitty's held flew back as Dudley went so fast and hard. Dudley pumped in and out of her.

"I love you Kitty!"

"I love you too, Dudley!"

Dudley went all the way, and he had done it. Kitty screamed as felt it inside of her. Dudley fell back down on his back. They both were breathing so hard. Kitty got off of him. They got under the covers and kissed some more. Dudley moaned as Kitty reached down, and began to rub him again.

"Happy birthday, Dudley."

Dudley kissed her, and pulled her close. Her chest was pressed up next to his. Kitty moaned as she felt that. Then Kitty turned over. Her back was facing Dudley. Kitty grabbed his 'part' and made it go into her. They stayed like that all night.


	2. Kitty's birthday!

A few months went by. Kitty gave Dudley a birthday he would never forget. But now, today is Kitty's birthday. Let's see what Dudley going to give her.

They were at TUFF. When it was time to leave, they went home.

"So Kitty, what do you want for you birthday?"

"I dont know. I have everything I want."

"Alright..." Dudley said thinkg about tonight.

THey got home. They got dinner ready. Once they were done, they went into their room, and watched some t.v. Dudley had one arm around Kitty. Then Dudley turned off the t.v. Kitty looked at him.

"Why did you turn it off?"

"Cause I want to give you something."

"Ok."

Dudley began to kiss her. He kicked the remote off the bed. He pushed Kitty on her back. He took off his shirt. He also took off Kitty's clothes. She was now in her bra and underwear. The havent done it for a while too. Dudley began to slowly take off her underwear. Once it was off, he went down to the middle of her legs. Kitty put her hands on his head, so he wouldnt espcape that easy. Kitty moaned as she felt Dudley's tough in her.

"Oh Dudley...yes..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley's hands went up to her chest. He began to rub her chest. (she still has her bra on). He moved them up and down. Then Dudley hit a spot, which made Kitty gasp a little. Dudley did it again, and Kitty moaned louder. She grabbed the bed sheet and her head flew back.

"Yes Dudley! Keep going!"

Dudley went faster for her. He gose in deeper. Kitty was loving this so much. After about 1 hour and 20 minutes went by, Dudley was done.

"Did you like that, baby?"

"Hmmm, I sure did."

Dudley got on top of her. Kitty spun them around, so she went on top. Dudley sat up, and kissed her. He unclip her bra, and threw it on the floor. Then Dudley flipped them over again. Dudley put his mouth over her 'chest'. He starts with the right one. His free hand plays with left one. His tough met, and Kitty was loving this so much. After about 20 mintues, he moved to left one. Then when he was done, he place both hands on them. He rubbed them softly and slowly.

"Hmmm, Dudley..." Kitty said moaning.

"Like that, baby?"

"Very much!"

Dudley went a little faster and harder. Dudley began to pull on them harder. Kitty began to breath harder and harder. Then after 1 hour, he stopped. Kitty was on her back, and Dudley sat up.

"How much do it want it?" Dudley asked.

Kitty grabbed Dudley, and wrapped her legs around Dudley.

"I want it bad Dudley! Give it to me!"

Dudley pushed into Kitty, which made her gaps. Dudley thought he was hurting her, so she stopped.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No. we just havent had sex in a while."

"That is true."

Dudley ewnt all the way in. Kitty put her hands in his back. Dudley played with ehr 'chest' again. Kitty felt like she was in heaven, with Dudley inside of her, and him playing with her 'chest'.

"Faster Dudley! Please!" Kitty yelled out.

Dudley went faster, and harder. THey both moaned, as they were making love to each other. They made love for about 2 hours. They both fell down on their backs, and were breathing hard. They got under the covers. They were facing each other. Dudley reach down to Kitty, and pumped 2 fingers in and out of her. Kitty kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Kitty."

Kitty smiled at him. Then Dudley took out his fingers and licked them. He keeped doing that until they were both fast asleep.


End file.
